Feathers of Autumn
by JRWStudios
Summary: Japan has many places full of myths and mysteries, but they don't too often unfold in front of him. But when he happens to run into a girl whom speaks of a lone Tengu, guarding an infamous forest, he grows suspicious. After coming into contact with this mystery woman several times, he become sure there is something going in those woods. Something even he can't explain away.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The woods were calling out to him, an unseen force pulling him in. The man could not fight against it, not that he wanted to anyway. It was a familiar feeling to him; he felt it everytime he entered the forest. He took a step off the path, his eyes unblinking as he began to walk into a fog that rolled between the trees farther ahead. But then he hesitated, feeling as if something was trying to call him back. A voice?

"Hey Kiku! Where you goin'?"

The whipped around, coming face to chest with his American friend. Too embarrassed to try and explain the weird feeling that had overcome him, Kiku bowed.

"I'm sorry Alfred-san, I thought I saw something."

"Huh? I don't see anything…" Alfred looked around. "Maybe the woods are just playing tricks on you."

"They very well may be." a new voice spoke from above. Looking up, the two were shocked to see what appeared to be a white haired, red faced woman jump down from a high branch. Or had she? Kiku stumbled back in shock, what he had thought was a red face and white, descending on him from an incredibly high spot, was a lovely brunette with a jokester smile, standing on a branch only a couple of feet off the ground. She jumped down, giggling at them.

"These woods play tricks on many people, both young and old. You always see _something_ when you enter _her_ domain."

"Her?" the men exchanged a glance.

"Yes, these woods are supposedly protected by a lone tengu woman."

Kiku gulped, remembering the red face. For some reason, he could have sworn the appearance of the lady in front of them was flickering between her current one, and a woman with white hair and red eyes.

"A tengu you say?"

"Hai." she smirked. "If I were you, I would stay on the path where she cannot chase you."

They looked at the empty path in curiosity, but when they turned to question the woman, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return to the Forest is a Bad Idea

Kiku sighed as he finished his tea, setting his glass down before opening his eyes to stare across the table at his friend.

"So Arthur-san, you've heard my story. Will you return to the forest with me to take a look around?"

"Well I certainly would love to!" Arthur smiled. "Tell me though, did Alfred seem worried about the woman?"

"Not in the slightest." he shook his head. "But he usually isn't bothered by many things."

"True… Well, why don't we go ahead and check it out then?"

"Hai." he stood, walking quickly outside. It only took a few minutes for them to be at the treeline of the notorious forest, and Kiku felt that feeling from before begin to hit him again. He led his friend past government signs - and after a few feet - off the path. Before long he began to feel dizzy, and had to lean against a tree. That's when Arthur gasped, his hand shooting up to point out a fog rolling amongst the trees.

"Kiku!" he grabbed his arm. "Kiku-"

But he pulled away. Unblinking, the Japanese man walked forward, leaving Arthur to look after him in shock.

At least, until a familiar voice was heard, making their gazes shoot up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~!" the men watched the woman seemingly appear from nowhere, though it seemed Arthur was a bit more shocked as he fell to the ground trying to back away a little too fast. She pulled a clearly handmade Tengu mask from her face, long strands of hair pouring from her head. Now it was clear to Kiku that his previous delusion was much more than that, as his view of her flickered between a lovely brown eyed brunette and a ghostly pale red eyed, white haired woman. Her white robes lifted on a breeze as she stalked forward, glancing over the two but letting her gaze linger on Kiku.

"You're back? And with a new friend this time." she chuckled. "He seems frightened, poor boy."

Arthur gulped, shaking as he stared at her. "W-wings…"

Her gaze darkened. "Shoo."

Kiku watched in shock as his friend scurried to his feet, fleeing to the entrance of the forest. The woman's gaze turned on him then, but softened.

"If you have returned, have you heard the forest's call?"

"Call?" he tried to keep his voice steady.

"The forest calls to certain people, but only one every few generations. If you have heard it, you would be the first in two hundred years."

"I…" he took a step toward her. "Is it significant?"

"Maybe, but if you value your health I would suggest never returning."

"I can't accept that."

"I suggest you learn to." And she was gone again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Advice

Kiku muttered as he paced back in forth in front of a confused Lovino. The Italian sat watching his friend wrack his brain for some answer that was eluding him. It was understandable though, since he had been told by Alfred and Arthur about what had happened, after he called them once Kiku had called him over so suddenly.

"So are you going to tell me why you called me here or not?"

Kiku sighed, stopping to look at him. "Lovino-kun, I need help with something but you cannot tell anyone about it."

"Si, so?"

"There is a woman," the man took a seat across from his friend. "I believe she is a… vagrant, so to speak. It seems that recently every time I journey to Aokigahara she is there. The first time I ran into her was when I took Alfred-san there, to help him with his research for some movie he wants to make. The second, I was with Arthur-san. He seemed to be thoroughly terrified of her, to the point of fleeing the forest. He, ahem, now _refuses_ to return there with me."

Lovino smirked, no doubt imagining the Brit's embarrassing flight from the scene. "I think I like this woman."

"If you met her, you might change your mind."

"Oh?"

"Arthur-san, he believes her to be a Tengu. She, the woman, has since warned me to never return, but I believe she cannot 'sense' people on the paths my government marked."

"What makes you say that?"

"Something she said the first time "stay on the path where she cannot chase you". And she only appeared when we left the paths."

"Hm… a Tengu is a type of spirit right? Spirits have weaknesses. If she can't go on the paths, then something about it must be counteracting her power."

"I see."

"But Kiku, I thought you said you didn't believe in spirits."

"I didn't, but there are things about her that I can't explain away."

"Then you better find out what to do."

"Onsha?" [1]

"This woman is a problem, si?"

"Well… I wouldn't quite say that."

"Yet."

"...Hai…"

"Besides, it's your forest right? Spirit or no, go kick her out! If she's so touchy about people leaving those paths, she must be hiding something."

"Are you sure?"

"Si." Lovino stood. "And let me know how it goes."

[1] Onsha? - Pardon?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Won't Accept It

Eyes opened to a slit, glaring at the ground. A threat was evident in the features of the woman leaning against an ancient tree, her red lined white robe flowing on the breeze that lifted her bangs. The woman dusted off her red under clothes before pulling her Tengu mask over her face. She reached up to pull the pretty gold ornaments out of the braid bun her hair was in, allowing the long white strands to fall free.

In the blink of an eye she was in the air, flying to a perch, and glaring at the person down below her. The kimono clad man wandered forward with confidence, heading for the rolling fog before him. With a hiss she jumped down behind him, drawing a hidden knife before she grabbed him. He wasn't surprised at all as he reached back to pull her mask from her face.

"You're back."

"I couldn't help it." He looked back at her. "I had to know."

"Know what-" she lurched back when he suddenly pressed something to the hand that held him The woman glared at his fingers, which he glanced at in mild curiosity.

"So that's why you won't go on the paths. Such a simple thing like salt can hurt even you?"

"Why would I answered that?!" she put her knife away to look at her hand. It was red, burnt, but healing. Kiku wiped his hand off, then stepped toward her.

"Because I can help you."

"No you can't."

"Hai, I can." he took another step. "Because I am someone with the power to."

"Oh really?"

"Hai."

"And just who would you be?"

"Nihon."

"No… you can't be." her disbelief was clear. Kiku shrugged, confusing her further. She inched closer to him, examining him closely. The man allowed her to look him over, returning the favor as she did.

"If you really are Japan, the you should know that I am a danger. Why return?"

"I refuse to accept never returning to the forest I once played in."

"Ah, I see…" she bowed deeply. "My apologies. Had I known who you were, I would not have acted so carelessly."

"It is alright." he returned her bow. "I should have told you when I realized what you were."

"Japan-sama, would you like to see why I tried to turn you and your friends away?"

"Only if it would be alright with you. If you were so desperate to protect it, it must be important."

"Follow me."


End file.
